A Spooky Bromance
by eshizzle
Summary: It's the night before Halloween.  Finn and Puck do it in a corn maze, thinking they are alone.  But it seems that something spooky may be going on.


**It's been a while I know, but here is another Bromance story! This one is Halloween themed, duh and rather silly. This also isn't beta'd.**

**The title comes from a movie from the 20s called A spooky Romance fyi. There is a little bit of bondage in this story and as all my other Bromance stories, this is smut and NSFW.**

**Glee is not mine.**

Rachel thought it would be a great idea for the glee club to go to some stupid corn maze the Friday night before Halloween. So here I was, in costume (something else that Rachel insisted on) surrounded by corn stalks and pumpkins. I threw on an old white shirt, splattered it with fake blood, carried with me a fake knife and some rope psycho killer chic. I heard someone giggle and call my name. I looked over to see Brittany pulling Santana behind her.

"Come on, it's fun!"

Santana, smiled at me then mouthed the words 'no it's not.'

Finn came walking up to me then. "Hey."

"Really dude, Superman?"

"Rachel made me, she'd Lois Lane."

"Yeah well its gay dude."

He stepped closer to me. "You would know," he said, just loud enough for just me to hear.

I smirked at him. I was just about to say something suggestive when Rachel showed up and pulled him away. Man this whole thing really blows. I turned and headed into the maze. I might as well, I am here after all. I strolled a few feet in to it when I remembered that I had a flask full of bourbon in my pocket. Booze will definitely make this better. I took a swig and closed my eyes as the amber liquid burned down my throat.

I wandered around the maze for a while nodding at other glee members here and there. After a I had walked the maze for a while and had drained half of the flask I started noticing the others leaving. That's when Finn jogged up to me.

"Hey Puck."

"Hey, wanna drink"

"Sure," he said as he took the booze I offered him and took a swig.

"Where's Rachel?"

"Oh, she left already. Actually I think everyone but us is gone."

"Really?"

He smiled at me, "yeah." Then he was running away, my drink in his hand.

"Hey!" I ran after him. I was running for a while when I passed the entrance and realized that somehow we had been left inside while everyone else (including staff) had left. Just then Finn ran up and grabbed me from behind.

I turned around in his grip, "where's my booze?"

"Gone dude, I drained it."

I reached behind him and felt the flask in his back pocket. I pulled it out and sure enough, it was empty.

"Well what did you do that for?"

He just smiled at me, then the next thing I know, his mouth is on mine. When he pulled away I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the maze. He lead me to this part where there was what was supposed to be a scary scare crow. I don't think it would do it's job to well. He let go of my hand and walked up to the stupid stuffed thing. He pulled it off the pole it had been on and threw it aside.

"Come here," he said to me in a voice that I know means that I am about to get fucked until I don't even know my own name.

I did what he asked.

When I got there he pulled my shirt up over my head and pulled me to him, slamming his lips against mine. He was kissing me so fiercely that I was hard in no time. He moved his mouth away from mine and I made a little helpless sound in the back of my throat. What? I have totally come to terms with the fact that I am Finn's bitch. At least most of the time. He started biting licking and sucking his wad down my neck to my chest. I was so damn hot that I barely noticed the chill in the air. Soon he was tugging on my nipple ring with his tongue and I thought I might loose it.

"Fuck Finn!"

He laughed against my chest as his hands made their way down to the waist band of my jeans. He pulled at them until I helped him get them down. I was vaguely aware that he had taken the rope from my belt loop. He turned me around till I was facing the pole. He walked me the couple feet to it. Then he raised my hands above my head and used one hand to hold my wrists against it, while he started wrapping the rope around, tying me to the pole. Next I heard the sounds of a slight struggle.

"You ok?"

"Yep," Finn answered. "Just trying to get out of this damn costume." Soon I felt his body pressed against my back.

"Mmmm," I moaned out into the night.

"Tell me you have a condem and some lube.

I smiled against the pole. "Yeah, in the pockets of my jeans."

I heard him get what he wanted and soon I felt his slick fingers rubbing against my hole. More helpless sounds escaped my lips and he pushed one and then two fingers inside me. As he pumped his fingers in and out of me, he began biting a burning trail across my shoulders. It was too much. I started struggling, wanting to touch myself, it wasn't long before a cold hand wrapped around my cock.

"Ooooohhhh Fuck me Finn!"

Without moving his mouth from my shoulders, he pushed his dick inside me. He fucked me so hard I knew I would have rope burns on my wrists and vertical bruising down my body from the pole. His hand on my cock sped up and I knew I was gonna loose it.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, fuck!" I screamed as I came all over the corn stalks in front of me. Finn thrust into me one last time as he cried out and I was dimly aware of both of his hands on my shoulders. _What the fuck?_

Finn untied me, then we cleaned up as best we could and got dressed. The whole time I kept wondering about his hands. I couldn't remember if I had felt both his hands on my back or hips while he was fucking me. I was a little distracted.

As we headed to my truck I thought I would mention it. "Damn Finn, the way you jerked me off was fucking amazing!"

"What? I didn't jerk you off dude," he said a confused look on his face.

I smirked at him, "the fuck you didn't! There was a hand on my dick. If it wasn't yours, then who's was it?"

"Whoa, I don't know man. Do you think it was a ghost?"

I laughed. "A ghost, Finn, are you for real? You think some horney ghost was just waiting out here to jerk me off?"

"I don't know Puck, but it wasn't me."

I gave him a look to tell him that I didn't believe him. The only problem is that I kinda did believe him. Shit.

"I swear it wasn't me Puck. Lets gat out of here." He climbed into my truck and closed the door as quickly as he could. I did too, I just tried not to show my nervousness. As we drove away form the farmland Finn turned to me. "Dude, how are you so calm?"

"What am I gonna do Finn? Freaking out isn't gonna do me any good."

"I guess you're right, but whatever happened back there has me pretty spooked."

I didn't admit it to him, but I was pretty spooked myself. It was my dick after all.

END

**Reviews would be nice!**


End file.
